


Acta est fabula!

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Глядя ей вслед, Кайло почти чувствует пощечину, которую ему дал бы Хакс, услышав такие мысли.Соберись, Рен.От тебя больше ничего не требуется, кроме как идти до конца.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 22





	Acta est fabula!

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка втащить хоть какую-то мотивацию в то, что нам подогнал Джей Джей, всем вкусного стекла. Спойлеры. Оригинально запощено на фикбуке

\- Прайд догадывается, - Армитаж влетает в его каюту совершенно бесцеремонно, как шторм, - но это неудивительно. Хаос, идиот бы догадался, - он даже не смотрит в сторону Кайло, начинает метаться между кипельно-белых стен как загнанный зверь, - но не наши офицеры. 

Армитаж наконец останавливается – вцепляется в борт иллюминатора пальцами в скрипучих перчатках. Это один из тех моментов, когда Хакс смотрит в бездонный космос, но на самом деле – внутрь себя, и разум так же его холоден и жесток, как и бесконечная окружающая их вселенная. Кайло позволяет себе на секунду задержать взгляд на сжавшихся в прямую линию губах и отвечает:

\- Паранойя. На тебя это не похоже, - Хакс порывается возразить, но он останавливает его жестом, - я не сомневаюсь, что Прайд почувствовал в тебе угрозу с первой же минуты и копает под тебя, как может. Но он уже не сможет нам помешать, - Кайло поднимается со своего места, чтобы подойти ближе, - дело сделано. Ты справился. 

Кайло сжимает его плечо, Кайло хочет быть опорой, Верховным Лидером, чтобы Хакс верил в него, как генерал, но тот стоит недвижимый, словно скала, с застывшим взглядом, и Кайло не может перед ним притворяться. 

Единственный, кому Кайло не может врать. 

\- Я знаю, что не все под контролем, - теперь он будто держится за Хакса, как утопающий, - я знаю. 

\- Я не привык к тройной игре, - Хакс накрывает его пальцы своими, - не чувствовал себя так с Арканиса. С одной разницей, - он поднимает взгляд, - сейчас не столь принципиально выжить в конце. 

Они стоят в молчании, в слепящем белом свете, и на лицо Хакса падает только тень со стороны иллюминатора. 

\- Я не могу обещать, что защищу тебя, - Кайло с трудом подбирает слова, - я…

\- Кайло, не оскорбляй меня таким предложением, - неожиданно голос становится мягче, - я не нуждаюсь в защите. Я знаю, на что иду. 

\- Столько бессмысленно потерянных лет, - выплевывает Кайло, вцепляясь в его руку, - борьбы со своей тенью, борьбы с тобой, и бесконечной лжи, и теперь, когда ты со мной и я вижу правду, я не знаю, выдержу ли я её. Я не знаю, справлюсь ли я без тебя, - 

\- Ты делаешь мне больно, - спокойно прерывает его Хакс. – в том числе глупостями, которые говоришь. У тебя нет другого выбора, кроме как справиться. И я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь сделать всё, чтобы не дать хаосу победить. 

Кайло медленно разжимает пальцы. 

Хакс отпускает борт иллюминатора. 

Он стягивает перчатки с рук полными достоинства движениями и бросает их где-то среди бесценных ситхских артефактов. Руки у него всегда холодные – когда Хакс касается шрама на его лице, это приятно. 

\- Мы были на одной стороне, даже когда не знали этого – Кайло смотрит в родные глаза и чувствует себя на грани, - и победили, потому что шли к одной и той же цели. Сноук мешал нам увидеть это, и его не стало на нашем пути. Твои союзники сейчас тоже отказываются видеть, что они не враги, - большой палец гладит его скулу, скользит по влажному следу, - но вы придете к победе. Мы можем потерять Первый Орден, мы можем погибнуть, но это не будет поражением, если Палпатин умрет окончательно и похоронит с собой всю эту ситхскую мразь. 

\- Не оскорбляй моё наследие, генерал, - Кайло со смешком отстраняется и целует его в ладонь, - я тоже в некотором смысле ситхская мразь.

\- Кайло, - и когда Хакс зовет его по имени, Кайло чувствует, что после стольких лет одиноких блужданий в темноте, ненавидя и проклиная свет в себе, он наконец-то научился принимать эту безжалостную силу. Наконец он знает, почему Дарт Вейдер до конца оставался могущественным. 

\- Послушай меня, - ладонь возвращается к его лицу, - недостаточно скормить Сопротивлению информацию. Тебе нужна Рей, чтобы справиться с Палпатином, но если кто-то из её ближайших соратников погибнет, она убьет тебя до того, как ты попытаешься предложить ей союз. Отдай приказ брать всех сопротивленцев живыми, - Кайло продолжает держать в своих руках запястье. – на базе я смогу проконтролировать ситуацию. Офицерский брифинг через полчаса, мы поспорим пять минут, чтобы убедить Прайда, что в этом нет ничего подозрительного, и всё.

\- Я хотел принести к твоим ногам головы наших врагов и встать за твоим правым плечом, - Кайло прижимает ладони к сердцу. – Я обещал тебе величие и славу, которую ты заслужил, и не смог. 

\- Всё, что я имею, я отобрал сам – Хакс сжимает в кулаке ткань черной формы на его груди, - я был никем, я должен был погибнуть никем, но я своими руками и чужой кровью создал Первый Орден в том виде, в котором он достался тебе, и это не твоя и не моя вина, что всё, во что мы верили, включая собственное могущество, оказалось ложью. – он делает глубокий вдох. – Ты знаешь, что быть на троне не значит ничего, наша власть в том, что от наших решений, сегодня, зависит то, погрязнет ли галактика в беспорядке и крови. Это величие, Кайло. Соберись, - он отпускает Кайло, стряхивая его руки, - сделай, что должно. 

\- Мне не нужна эта победа без тебя! – Кайло взрывается в ответ на резкость и нависает над Хаксом, но тот и бровью не ведет.

\- Тебе не нужна будет жизнь без этой победы. Ты Верховный Лидер. Ты не имеешь права сдаться только потому, что тебе некому будет вытереть сопли. – Хакс смотрит на него снизу вверх, - И прекрати меня хоронить. 

***

Кайло не приходится его хоронить. Когда они прибывают на базу, он получает короткое емкое сообщение от генерала Прайда об устранении крота, и что его тело сожжено без генеральских регалий. 

Модулятор голоса скрывает дрожь, с которой Верховный Лидер отдает приказ не делать публичного заявления о предательстве генерала Хакса, чтобы не подрывать командный дух. Всем не до того – пусть казнь произошла публично, даже радистам не приходится бездельничать и обсуждать что-то, кроме прямых приказов. Но до штурмовиков эти новости не должны дойти, ни при каких условиях – больше Кайло не на кого оставить их, и если они узнают о предательстве самого Генерала Старкиллера, вера в командование будет потеряна абсолютно.

Внезапно Прайд кажется Кайло гораздо менее разумным, чем он казался. 

Кайло не приходится скорбеть – он думает, что если переживет Палпатина, то выкрадет эту чертову генеральскую шинель, но сейчас ему нужно бежать, нужно драться, нужно балансировать на лезвии ножа между светом и тьмой и не дать себя склонить ни на одну из сторон. 

Но потом умирает мать, и приход Леи Органы в силу порождает такое волнение, что он пропускает удар.

И это кажется правильным. На мгновение он так поглощен скорбью по ним двоим, что не может двигаться с места, не может издать и звука, кажется правильным сейчас сдаться и отпустить Рей, дать ей закончить её путь мщения и уйти. Кайло почти не чувствует боли.

Вот и всё – хочет он сказать Рей. 

Смогла победить меня, победишь и его. 

Но Рей никогда не делала того, чего он от неё ожидал – возможно, потому что она умела слушать Силу гораздо лучше, чем он, не мечась между двумя противоположностями, а выбрав свой единый путь. Рей его исцеляет. 

Глядя ей вслед, Кайло почти чувствует пощечину, которую ему дал бы Хакс, услышав такие мысли. 

Соберись, Рен. 

От тебя больше ничего не требуется, кроме как идти до конца. 

Мать дает ему все свои силы. Отец – прощение. 

Хакс – ответ на вопрос, сможет ли он.

Кайло продолжает идти вперед. 

Диада – это точка абсолютного баланса силы, возможность для вселенной начать игру с нуля. Он стоит плечом к плечу с Рей и обращается мыслями к Энакину Скайуокеру – вот оно, твое предназначение, я закончу, что ты начал, я сдержу хотя бы это обещание.  
Он обращается к матери, которая еще не до конца ушла из мира – её сила в его руках, и он сожалеет, что для того, чтобы они боролись вместе, должно было пройти столько страшных лет. 

Он обращается с своему отринутому, никогда им не побежденному учителю, и чувствует только острый укол вины. 

Рей открылось знание, что она – Палпатин, но действительно проклятая кровь у Скайуокеров. От этой судьбы Кайло не уйти, даже несмотря на то, что он Соло.

Но решающий удар наносит не он.

Выкарабкиваясь из ямы, Кайло понимает, что победа наступила без него. Рей одолжила ему жизнь на обломках Звезды Смерти, потому что сила подсказала ей, что нужны они двое. Но Рей справилась в одиночку.

И ошеломительный перекос в силе сбивает его с ног. Рей мертва. Кайло ползет по каменным обломкам, и сила в нем звенит натянутой струной – Тьма в нем разливается ядом, Тьма не боится смерти. 

Колесо делает оборот. 

Хакс сказал ему, в чем настоящее могущество – Кайло видит покинутый трон и кости у его подножия, и делает, что должно.

Цикл не начнется заново. Вливая в Рей силу, Кайло мысленно умоляет её, живи, хотя бы ты живи, прерви порочный круг, не вынуждай силу порождать что-то еще более искалеченное, чем род Скайуокеров и Императора, распорядись ей так, чтобы защитить мир от беспорядка – 

И она открывает глаза. 

И когда последние остатки жизни покидают его, чаши весов приходят в равновесие. 

Он не успел украсть шинель.

Его никто не похоронит.

Но приведя мир к порядку, он возносится в могуществе.

Если бы только в последний раз сказать ему, что они победили - 


End file.
